A Princess Story
by mylittlesweetheart
Summary: This is a story of a girl, she is a princess, she was forced by her parents to study in an elite school called Gakuen Alice. But not wanting to attract attention, she decided to disguise as an ordinary girl. But can she hide her true identity or not...
1. Characters

_**I don't own Gakuen Alice... I wish I did....**_

**The Main Characters.... We'll some of them actually....**

**Name: **Mikan Sakura

**Age: **16

**A.K.A: **Michelle Sakura

**Alice:** Nullification and S.E.C. (steal, erase and copy)

**Status: **Princess of England

**Name: **Hotaru Imai

**Age: **16

**Alice: **Invention

**Status: **Princess of France; Best Friend of Mikan

**Name: **Natsume Hyuuga

**Age: **16

**Alice: **Fire

**Status: **Prince of Japan

**Name: **Ruka Nogi

**Age: **16

**Alice: **Animal Pheromone

**Status: **Prince of Finland; Best Friend of Natsume

**Name: **Youichi Sakura

**Age: **15

**Alice: **Spirit Manipulation

**Status: **Prince of England; Brother of Mikan

**Name: **Aoi Hyuuga

**Age: **15

**Alice: **Future Sighting (Well, something like that...)(Let's just say she have one...)

**Status: **Princess of Japan; Sister of Natsume


	2. Chapter 1

Jane: So sorry… Our exams have just finished that's why I haven't updated… We'll here

is the first chapter, hope you enjoy… I included a bit more information…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan Sakura is the Princess of England. Like every other princess, Mikan have an alice and it is Nullification and S.E.C. but not all alice-wielders are from Royal Family. She's intelligent but a bit clumsy. She knows many languages like Japanese, Chinese, French, Spanish, English, and Portuguese. She's good at ballet, horse riding, archery, self-defense, ice skating, gymnastics, dancing, and also in singing. (Looks like she knows everything…. XD)

Hotaru Imai is the Princess of France and the best friend of Mikan. She's also an alice and it is the alice of Invention. She's good in academics but much better in blackmailing others. Just like Mikan she also knows many languages. She's good at horse riding, dancing and gymnastics. In Gakuen Alice she is one of the three cheerleading captains. Even though she's already rich, she still likes to gain money… $$

Natsume Hyuuga is the Prince of Japan. He has the Fire alice. He's good in academics, in sports and most especially with girls but stubborn and arrogant. He's studying in Gakuen Alice with his best friend, Ruka Nogi.

Ruka Nogi a.k.a. the Prince of Finland. We'll he's Natsume's best friend. He has the Animal Pheromone alice. He's also intelligent and good in sports. Natsume and he are the three basketball captains. Natsume and he are popular with girls but not all girls.

Youichi Sakura, the Prince of England, he is already studying in Gakuen Alice and have the Spirit Manipulation alice. He's a year younger than the others. He's intelligent and good in sports too. (I think most boys are good at sports.) He's the captain in tennis.

Aoi Hyuuga, the Princess of Japan, she's after Natsume just like Youichi who is after his sister, Mikan. She is also a year younger than the others. She has the alice to see the future.

**Chapter 1**

"Mom!!! Why can't I just study here?! Please?" Mikan said pleading her parents to just let her study in England, where their family rules.

"No, Mikan. It's already been agreed that you'll study their and we have already send your application documents too. You would be happy there because Hotaru-chan is studying there too. And you can look over Youichi." Mikan's mother, Yuka Sakura, said as she smiled at her daughter, hoping that would make her agree.

"Even though, I don't want to leave the country. I'll be the ruler of it soon that's why I need learn about it more. There's no subject in school that teaches you how to rule a country one-o-one, Mom." Mikan tried to complain again.

"I agree, Mikan. But there is a purpose why you need to go there and study. Now please go and pack. Your flight will be 3 p.m. tomorrow and it will take about a maximum of 3 hours to arrive." Mikan's father, Yuki Sakura, contradicted making Mikan no other choice but to follow.

"Okay…. But could I bring Maria with me???" Mikan said defeat visible in her voice. (Maria is Mikan's personal maid.)

"Of course she's coming. Now go, pack and sleep. Goodnight." Yuki answered.

"Goodnight, my child. Hope you'll have a peaceful sleep." Yuka added.

"Goodnight Mom. Dad." Mikan said as she curtsy and left the throne room towards her room.

When she arrived in her room she reached for her walkie-talkie and said sleepily, "Maria, please pack your gonna come with me tomorrow to Japan. Goodnight."

"Of course, your highness, I'll pack right away... Have a good night's sleep." Maria answered from the other walkie-talkie.

Mikan turned off her walkie-talkie and lied on her huge bed.

'_The maids must have been the one who packed my things, oh well,' _was Mikan's last thought before she fell asleep, soundlessly.

**The Next Morning….**

Our brunette princess sat up in bed when a knock was heard from the door and said in a clear voice, "Come in."

Maria, the maid, entered the room pushing a cart filled with food and placed them on the round-shaped table beside a full bookshelf.

"What do you want for you bath, your highness? Would it be lavender, strawberry, tropical, milk, bubbles or just scented oil?" Maria said as she turned to the princess after serving the foods and not waiting for an answer turned and walked towards the huge bathroom with Jacuzzi, shower, bathtub, toilet and everything you can see inside a bathroom of rich people.

"Just some milk, bubbles and scented oil. Please." Mikan answered sitting down on a chair beside the table and started eating, bit by bit.

"Okay…" an answer was heard from Maria who is already inside the bathroom preparing Mikan's bath.

"Um… Ne, Maria-chan, I'll be shopping today. Could you please that tell the driver to get ready after you are finished there?" Mikan requested as she stand-up and walked to the bathroom to take a bath.

"Of course, your majesty, when you're ready to go he will be in the front of the palace waiting. But please be here an hour before the flight." Maria answered as she cleaned the table and walked towards the door pushing the now empty cart.

"Okay... Thank you." Mikan thanked Maria and dip herself into the tub.

'_At least I can pretend as someone else while they are still here…' _ Mikan thought as she felt her muscles relax.

**In the Mall; 12:00 noon**

Mikan scanned the store for possible things she could buy for her next assignment: disguise as another person.

She found a stand where there are wigs and walked over to it, not minding her bodyguards roaming around the store for possible danger. She picked up a black wig which is about 5 cm past the shoulder and tried it on. Seeing it fits her except her eyes she decided to buy it. So, she paid the wig in the counter, again not minding the stares given to her.

After buying the wig, she again scanned the store for a stand where they sell contact lens. After sometime she spotted what she's looking for and walked towards it. Se picked out a blue-gray lens which complemented the wig and her face too. When she finished deciding she paid for the contact lens.

Seeing that she already have everything that she needs, she walked to towards the exit and to the car. Her bodyguards still tailing her out for safety.

**In a Private Airport; 3 p.m.**

"Goodbye Mom, Dad, I'll be seeing you soon…" Mikan said as she waved to her parents from inside the plane.

"Goodbye, Mikan… Hope you'll like it there." Yuka said quietly as she waved at Mikan.

"She'll be ok, Yuka. And I'm sure they won't leave her alone since she's going to be his fiancé." Yuki told her wife as they walked towards the car to go back to the palace.

"Of course but you know our daughter, she always have something to do with it…" Yuka replied worriedly as the driver opened the door of the car. (Sorry... I'm not good with things...)

"Don't worry. That's why we'll go there maybe after a week or two." Yuki said, entering the car after Yuka.

**3 hours later at the Academy's airport; 6 p.m.**

"Good evening, Mikan-chan." A guy named Narumi ran towards the princess the time she got off the plane.

"Ne, Maria-chan who is that guy?" Mikan asked Maria silently as the said guy stopped running the time he is at the bottom of the stairs, where Mikan will walk down.

"I think he is your homeroom teacher in the Academy, Mikan-sama." Maria said plainly.

"Oh, okay… Tnx…" Mikan said walking down the stairs.

"Good evening, sir." Mikan greeted brightly and curtsied.

"I'm Mr. Narumi and I'll be your homeroom teacher. Welcome to Gakuen Alice." Narumi said enthusiastically.

"Thank you for welcoming me whole-heartedly Mr. Narumi. This is Maria, my personal maid." Mikan said sharing the enthusiasm as she gestured to Maria, who bowed her head.

"Hello there, Maria." Narumi said enthusiasm still visible in his voice.

"Why!! Aren't you a hyper teacher?!" Mikan said joyfully.

"I am, Mikan-chan, especially when I have a new student as beautiful as you." Narumi replied. "You better sleep now because you're gonna start attending class tomorrow and I will pick you up in your first day." Narumi continued and started to leave.

"Wait, Mr. Narumi. Can I talk to you privately?" Mikan asked when she noticed Narumi started to leave. Hearing this, Maria immediately leaved to give them some privacy and to arrange the luggage and put them in the trunk of the car, which will bring them to the Sakura Mansion.

"Of course, Mikan-chan, what do you want to talk about?" Narumi said as he stop walking and turned to face the princess.

"Did you already tell the class that there is a new student, Mr. Narumi?" Mikan asked a bit worried that her plan won't work.

"I haven't told them yet. Why?" Narumi asked curiously.

"Could you, please, keep it for awhile that I'm a princess? I just wanted to be treated ordinarily and please don't tell anyone about it even Mom and Dad." Mikan requested.

"Of course, Mikan-chan, but what would I call you then?" Narumi asked.

"Just call me Michelle Sakura, Mi-chan for short." Mikan said happily.

"Okay then, Mi-chan. Goodnight." Narumi said and leaved.

'_Good. Now the next thing I need to do is convince Maria to keep it to.' _Mikan thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane: That's the first chapter…. I know it's a cliffhanger but I tried my best…

Mikan: It's alright Jane.

Natsume: What a stupid story…

Jane: Don't insult it Natsume. I could always have a different ending… BEWARE!!!

Everyone sweat-dropped….

Yuu: We'll anyway; Jane doesn't own Gakuen Alice….

Ruka: Please Review….

Hotaru: Or else…*loads her Baka Gun*


	3. Chapter 2

Jane: I'm really sorry. I was kind of having second thoughts on this. So I'm so sorry. But here it is.

Natsume: At last!!!

Jane: Shut up!

**I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**5:30 a.m. in the Sakura Mansion (Japan)**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in," Mikan said as she sat carefully in her queen-sized bed and gently rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Good morning, your highness," Maria said as she pushed cart filled with newly cooked hotcakes, freshly baked cookies, bacon and ham, sandwiches, omelette, cereals, milk, chocolate, and of course strawberries . She placed the foods on the table near the window. "You better be happy today, your highness, 'cuz you can talk with people like a normal person. You know no curtsy and all." Maria continued smiling.

"Yeah, you bet," Mikan scoffed and rolled her eyes, as she gracefully jump out of bed and started to make bed.

"You're so kind but let me do that," Maria said as she took the blanket from Mikan. "Eat. You really should be happy. 'Cuz I'm telling the truth. You're really gonna be happy there," she continued cheerfully.

"Looks like someone are much more excited than I am," Mikan replied as she crack a small smile, sat down on a chair beside the table and started eating.

"Of course, your highness, who wouldn't be?! Being classmates with another princess like you are? I would really be happy," Maria exclaimed as she finish arranging the bed and started to walk to the bathroom.

"What?!" Mikan shouted almost choking on the food she was chewing.

"Your highness, are you alright?" Maria asked worriedly as she stopped and turned to face the choking princess. (Well, duh, does she look like OK?)

"Yeah, I am. Could you please repeat what you we're saying?" Mikan replied as she drinks some water.

"Well I was saying that you are going to school with I think 2 princes and a princess and other children that have big companies with alices. That's what I heard about the Gakuen Alice." Maria answered as she continued to walk to the bathroom.

"Gakuen Alice?" Mikan asked as she finished drinking her milk and stood up. "Strawberries for my bath, please."

"Of course, strawberry for you bath. Gakuen Alice is the school you're going to attend. It's a school for people with alices like you and most of the royal families. It's just like every normal school but much more advance and special." Maria informed as she filled the tub with water and poured strawberry essence in the water. "Anything else you want, your highness?"

"Nothing more but thanks. And oh, Maria?"

"Yes, your highness?"

"I'll be kind of putting a kind of disguise just to know what their true attitudes are. If they are just acting because they want to be my friends 'cause I'm a princess but deep inside they really hate me. Please keep it as a secret, okay?"

"Of course, your highness, I'd be happy to keep it."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Maria said as she cleaned the table and pushed the cart out of the room, giving Mikan some privacy.

* * *

After taking a bath, Mikan proceeds to her walk in closet took her new uniform and a black doll shoes with 1 in and put it on. She also took her new wig and contact lens and put it on too.

"Your highness, the car is ready and Mr. Narumi is already outside." The speaker said.

Mikan grabbed her Gucci bag and gracefully walked down the stairs and out of the mansion towards the car and the waiting teacher.

"I'm sorry for making you wait Mr. Narumi but now I'm ready to go," Mikan said in a cheerful voice the moment she stopped in front of her new teacher.

"It's alright, your highness," Narumi replied in the same cheerful voice as he opened the door of the limo.

"Please, Mr. Narumi, shouldn't you be calling me Mi-chan by now?" Mikan said, smiling to the teacher, as she stopped on her way inside the car.

"Oh, I forgot. I'm sorry Mi-chan. Please get inside the car now. You wouldn't want to be late on your first class, right?" Narumi replied while laughing a bit.

And they drove to school. Talking about how it feels like going to a school, going away from home to another country, leaving your parents and also how it feels being away from **SOME **rules in the castle.

* * *

The limo arrived in the school and they got out of the car.

"Welcome to Gakuen Alice. This will be your second home here in Japan. You will be placed in Class 2-B. You will have a partner that will tour you around the campus; he will also be your partner in the activities that will be coming." Narumi said as they headed her new classroom filled with new people. "Oh, I'll be your homeroom teacher. I hope you won't get bored. Wait here until I gave you the signal, okay?" Narumi continued as they stopped in front of her supposed to be her classroom.

"Sure, Mr. Narumi," Mikan replied in her sweet and cheerful voice while taking in all that she see. It's not everyday you can go out of the palace.

And Narumi went in, leaving Mikan outside waiting patiently.

* * *

"Good morning, class," Narumi said as he entered the room hopping up and down making everyone sweat-dropped.

'What's up now....?' thought of three students at the back of the room. These are the Princess of France, Hotaru Imai, Prince of Finland, Ruka Nogi and Prince of Japan, Natsume Hyuuga(who most likely groaned not liking that someone interrupted his nap time but still continued on sleeping, his manga covering his face).

"Well, we'll have a new member in our small family. Please come in," Narumi said answering their inaudible questions.

Mikan entered the room in a graceful way, stopped before Mr. Narumi and turned to face the class in a swift but graceful movement. She is 5'7 ft. tall. She looks like a model and a doll at the same time. Having blue-gray eyes, perfect curves, black, shoulder blades-long hair and of course full slightly red lips. Making the boys drool and girls stare in envy, except for some people, the THREE AGAIN.

"Good morning. My name is Mik --- Michelle Sakura; you can also call me Mi-chan. And I am 16 yrs. old." Mikan said her sweet and cheerful voice while scanning the room.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you doesn't seem sure," a girl named Luna Koizumi said, making some of her classmates laugh.

"Yes, I am sure," Mikan said smiling.

"Now who wants to be her partner?!" Narumi asked in the same cheerful voice interrupting what was happening. "Oh, right everyone already have a partner. Uhmmm... Oh, yes. Natsume will take you around the campus. Is that alright, Natsume?" Narumi asked the guy at the back of the room with a manga covering his face.

"Hn." The guy replied in a sleepy voice, though not hearing the request properly.

"I'll take that as a YES! Now Mi-chan you sit down on the seat beside that guy at the back. Good bye, class. You don't have any class until tomorrow. Bye," Narumi said as he immediately ran out of the room before Natsume understood the request, leaving Mikan in the stage alone.

Not knowing what to do next, Mikan proceeded to her seat at the back of the classroom, in a swift and graceful way, ignoring the glares and stares from her new classmates.

* * *

Jane: At last the second chapter.

Mikan: Yehey!!!

Hotaru: **BAKA!!! BAKA!!! BAKA!!!**

Mikan: Ouch...

Natsume: Tch.

Yuu: Please review. **She doesn't own Gakuen Alice.**


	4. Chapter 3

Jane: Here is the third chapter... Hope you'll like it.... =))

Natsume: Good....

Jane: I told you to **SHUT UP**, didn't I?!?!

Natsume: Tch.... Whatever...

* * *

"Good morning, I'm Michelle Sakura. Nice to meet you," Mikan said turning to the person beside her the moment she sat down.

"Tch," the person replied irritation and anger evident in his voice because someone just disturbed his supposed to be time of sleep. Hearing his voice filled with irritation and anger, though she doesn't know what the reason was, she flinched.

"How dare you disturb the prince when he is sleeping?!" the girl named Luna, the same person that had asked her while she was still introducing herself to the class, spoke in a high-pitched voice.

"He's a prince?" Mikan asked in a curious and surprised tone as she stood up, facing Luna.

"You don't know?" Luna replied in a scoff.

"Uhmmm... I guess not," Mikan replied, well, she does know that Japan, Finland and France are countries ruled by kings and queens. She had met the prince of Japan when she was like 5 years old, in which 10 years have already passed. All she can remember is a pair of deep crimson eyes, which can lost you forever just by staring at it, and she still remember how safe she felt when she was with him though he can't remember his face anymore. She had also met Hotaru, of course how can they be besties if they don't know each other. But for the prince of Finland, she still didn't have the chance to meet him maybe one day she will.

"OMFG! This person here is the Prince of Japan and the **HOTTEST** boy in the country. He's name is Natsume Hyuuga, you don't know that?!" Luna answered emphasizing the word hottest.

"Well duh, do you think she would ask if she knew? And try not to emphasize the word hot. It's gross," a girl said in an emotionless voice as she stood up and walked towards them, making everyone in the room sweat dropped even Ruka, the Prince of Finland. They have never heard that girl talk to anyone without hitting them with her famous invention, the Baka Gun. "Hi, I'm Hotaru Imai. I'm sure you know who I am," the girl named Hotaru continued in the same tone of voice as she stared at Mikan with you-need-to-tell-me-what-the-fucking-reason-why-you-are-here-without-telling-me-or-else look, making Mikan sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry Hotaru-sama," Luna said in an icy tone as she turned and walk to her seat in front of the class away from Mikan.

"Uhmmm.... Yeah, I know who you are. You're the princess of France," Mikan answered as she tried to stare back in the amethyst eyes with no emotion.

"Good, you know me. Well, welcome to Gakuen Alice and to the Class 2-B," Hotaru replied with another kind of look saying you-really-better-tell-me as she turned and walk back to her seat.

"So.... May I have this seat, your highness?" Mikan asked uncertainly, in her same sweet and lovely voice, the guy with a manga covering his face, which was going to be her partner.

"Sorry but its school property," the guy replied as the manga slips off his face, revealing a pair of alluring crimson eyes that stared at her with an amusing look, and also making two boys named Mochu and Koko laugh and a guy with blonde hair and cerulean eyes chuckle. But Mikan just stared back with an emotionless look. "Yeah, whatever," Natsume continued and returned the manga back into its past position, covering his face.

"Thank you," Mikan replied as she sat down.

Well, the class went on and on. With Mikan staring at the window, since she already know what the teacher is teaching, Natsume sleeping again with his manga covering his face, Hotaru making another invention and the others either sleeping or listening or doing nothing(but for Ruka, his feeding his pet bunny, Usagi).

* * *

**Lunch Time, 11:20 a.m.**

Mikan walked out of the classroom. She continued walking to anywhere her shoes will take her. She unexpectedly stopped at a sakura tree.

"What a beautiful tree you are," she said as she walked to the trunk of the tree to touch it, not knowing that someone else was there.

"Hey, little girl, why are you here? Stalking me, no wonder," a guy said in irritated voice thinking that the girl was another addition to his fans which are already so many that it is already annoying. The sound came from above of her making her look up. She unexpectedly stared back at a pair of bored crimson eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know someone was here. My shoes just took me here. Well, technically. I'm really sorry. Is this tree yours? I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I was just walking to anywhere. I don't really know where I was going. I'm really sorry," Mikan apologized in a very fast pace.

"Woah, I was just asking why you are here. I didn't ask you to tell me all that," Natsume replied as he continued to lie on a branch.

"Oh.... Can I sit here?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Natsume replied as he closed his eyelids.

"Your name is Natsume, right? Sorry about the thing awhile ago. I didn't really know that you are studying here and I can't see your face because your manga was covering it. So I'm really sorry. Am I allowed to call you Natsume? Or you want me to call you in a royal way?" Mikan asked when suddenly her tummy growled in hunger, making her blush in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I was going to the cafeteria but then I don't know where it is," she said answering the unspoken question.

"What? You don't know where the cafeteria is, Idiot?" Natsume asked in a rather mocking voice as he jumped of the branch and landed beside Mikan in a swift motion.

"No. You are my partner; you should be touring me around, right?" Mikan asked in the same mocking voice, a bit irritated, as she gracefully stood up and tried not to smile. _'Try to hide your identity, girl. You just can't blow it up. He might know and tell everyone,' _Mikan thought.

"Come on, you might pass out," he replied as he stared walking to the cafeteria. "Are you coming or what?"

"Coming," Mikan replied as she ran to Natsume.

* * *

The moment they got inside the cafeteria everything went quiet. Everyone's gaze landed at the new comer and the prince. Most of the girls glared at Mikan in a bad way of course.

Ignoring their glares and gazes, Natsume walked to an empty table with Mikan trailing behind him. Natsume sat down on a chair and took the menu (Uhmm... Their cafeteria is just like the one in High School Musical... Well, the tables are.).

"Am I allowed to sit here?" Mikan asked in an uncertain voice and received a what-do-you-think look from Natsume.

"Well, I think no, because first of all, your fans might kill me. Second, your a prince," Mikan answered back, feeling the glares of his fan girls on her back.

"Well, first, who cares about them? Second, so what if I'm a prince and sit down I still need to ask you something or else that gay, Narumi, might use his alice on me. Again," Natsume said in an irritated voice. So, Mikan sat down and said, "First, I care you know. I still want to see the bright sun of tomorrow and please don't call Mr. Narumi gay. He's just.... Uhmmm.... jolly. And what do you need to ask?"

"Tch. Jolly, you say? You have no idea. Well, what is your star rank? And what do you want for lunch. Just pick anything," Natsume replied as a robot in waiter clothes came their way. And Mikan started flipping through the menu in a graceful way. _'Is she really just an ordinary girl or something more? She acts like royalty. I would find out in time.' _Natsume thought.

"I would like to order some macaroni salad and iced tea," Mikan said as she closed the menu and give it back to the robot. "Chicken and Rice for me," Natsume also said as he did the same thing Mikan did to the menu.

"Well, I don't know what a star rank is and my star rank. What is a star rank anyway?" Mikan asked._ 'Woah, that gay, Narumi, didn't tell her. And I still need to explain it, huh?' _Natsume thought.

"Star rank is your rank based on how good you are in using your alice. There are four types of star rank. NO-Star, Single Star, Double Star, Triple Star and Special Star (sorry, don't know the last one). Your food and all depends on what your star rank is," Natsume answered and thought, _'I'm becoming a nerd. Fuck you Narumi for not telling this girl all about it. Tch. I will stop now.'_

"Oh, that is it. Well, maybe I'll ask Mr. Narumi about it later and oh, Natsume, thank you for telling me those and for the food." Mikan said in an emotionless tone as the robot came back with their food.

"Hn," Natsume answered.

Natsume watched carefully from the corner of his eye how Mikan eat. Mikan picked up a fork and knife; she sliced the lettuce from her salad into a small piece and started to eat it gracefully. Natsume just raised one of his eyebrows as he started to eat.

"Who does she think she is?!" Luna said in a scoffing tone from a table near them. She is with a girl that has a green hair and has the name Sumire.

"She thinks she's a new girl," the girl named Sumire replied dumbly as she ate her own food. Luna just smirked at the answer of her 'friend'.

"Where are you from?" Natsume asked as he finished his food and put down the utensils he used properly on the plate.

"Uhmmm....." Mikan said uncertainly when Hotaru came up on their table with her stoic face and said, "She's from Iowa, right?"

"Yes! I'm from Iowa. Hello, Hotaru." Mikan said as she stood up.

"Could I borrow her for a moment?" Hotaru said, not waiting for an answer she pulled Mikan out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Jane: Cliff-hanger....

Natsume: Next.....

Mikan: Will you wait, Natsume...

Jane: Yeah, wait, Natsume.

Yuu: **Jane doesn't own Gakuen Alice. Please R&R...**


	5. Chapter 4

Jane: Here is the next chapter. Hope you'll like it....

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Hotaru pulled Mikan to a lone place, far away from the cafeteria and said, "Explain. With all the complete details. Now!!!"

"Okay," Mikan replied as she sat on a bench and asked, "What do you want to know anyway?"

"Everything," Hotaru replied in a monotone voice as she leaned on the trunk of a tree.

"Well, first, it was my parents why I'm here. I don't even know why. What else do you want to know?" Mikan asked.

"Why are you in such a get-up? Escaping something or someone?" Hotaru replied in the same tone.

"Well...." Mikan whispered slyly as she sat on the bench avoiding Hotaru's gaze.

"Well?"

"It's just for fun. I wasn't escaping you or anyone. I just wanna know my classmates better without them knowing I'm a princess. I don't want them to call me sama and all. You know like how they call you, like you are their God. It's just weird. Oh, please keep it as a secret, okay?" Mikan replied.

"Sure but you need to pay me 1000 yen. So, what do you think about the prince of Japan?" Hotaru asked in her usual tone.

"Your already have so many money, you still need more? Well, he's alright but maybe I'll know him better as time goes by. Oh, have you met the prince of Finland? I really want to see him in person since he's the last prince I still haven't seen personally." Mikan said.

"It's my business. Yeah, sure, since his my boyfriend, wait I'll call him," Hotaru replied as she fished her phone from her pocket, ignoring the look that Mikan gave her saying you've-got-to-be-kidding-me, and told the person in her cell phone to come here.

After a few minutes of waiting, a boy with cerulean eyes and blond hair walked up to them. He was carrying a white rabbit in his arms as he shyly smiled at Mikan and pecked her girlfriend on the cheeks.

"Hi, Sakura-san," Ruka said in the same shy voice.

"Hi..." Mikan replied but stopped not knowing his name.

"Ruka, my name's Ruka Nogi."

"Hi, Ruka-pyon," Mikan replied cheerfully, momentarily forgetting her get-up. "You can call me Mik---Michelle but Mi-chan for short," Mikan continued almost bowing her cover up.

"He's the prince of Finland," Hotaru said in her monotone tone as she started to walk towards the high school building leaving Ruka who smiled apologetically at Mikan and tried to catch-up with his girlfriend.

* * *

Mikan sighed and thought, '_Well, that goes for me. Hotaru already have someone to spend her time with. I thought we might talk about life and boys. Seems like that wouldn't be happening soon, lucky for her to have someone like Ruka, I guess.'_

She walked forgetting where she should go and arrived on the Sakura tree and absentmindedly climbed on a branch not noticing that someone was already there. Her mind was still haze on what was going on she did not know about her best friend's life. Her eyes we're starting to water but she refused to cry.

Mikan was already on the branch when she accidentally slipped, since she was not a good climber, causing her to frantically grab on to something to hold on to. But because on her haze vision she grabbed on to something smooth but still fell off the branch. Noticing this she closed her eyes and waited for the impact on the ground but it did not come. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and stared at a pair of piercing crimson eyes.

"Are you gonna get-off me or not?!" Natsume said in an irritated voice as he winced in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Natsume," Mikan said as she stood up and helped Natsume sat up and lean on the trunk of the tree, he winced in pain.

"Natsume, where does it hurt?" Mikan asked worriedly, staring at Natsume with a worried face and touched his right arm.

"Ouch," Natsume said as he tried to take his arm away from Mikan.

"Sorry, okay? Now let me see your arm. It might have a fracture," Mikan replied in a soothing voice as she tried to grab Natsume's arm.

"No! Don't touch it," Natsume yelled as he continued to move his hand away from Mikan's grasp.

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a stubborn! Give me your arm!" Mikan yelled back as she moved closer to Natsume.

"I'm not stubborn! You are! Now back off!" Natsume said yelling and again winced in pain.

"No, I'm not! Now give me your hand so I can check if it's injured!" Mikan replied in the same yelling manner still reaching for his arm. Mikan did not notice that their faces was only inches away from each other since her attention was on his arm but Natsume noticed this and his face suddenly grew hot and he forgot all about his arm, leaving it limp on his side. _'Why is my face so hot?! I can't believe it. She's just a nobody! Find somebody else, Natsume!' _Natsume thought to himself.

"Good, you just stop being stubborn. Well, your arm doesn't have a fracture but its better if you go to the clinic for a check-up," Mikan said as she checked Natsume's pained hand.

"Uh... Eh, Natsume, are you alright? You look red. Do you have a fever?" Mikan asked when Natsume did not reply and turned her attention to Natsume's face.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just go to the clinic. You better go to the gay teacher, I think he will tell you something," Natsume said as he hurriedly walked away to the clinic's direction. Mikan shrugged and proceeded to the faculty room.

* * *

Mikan entered the faculty room and was asked to sit on the sofa while Narumi was being called.

"Hello, Mi-chan. Well, there are some arrangements to be done," Narumi said as he sat down on another sofa across Mikan.

"Like what, Mr. Narumi?" Mikan asked respectfully.

"Like your sleeping arrangements," Narumi asked.

"Sleeping arrangements?" Mikan asked a bit of surprised.

"Yes, sleeping arrangements. I forgot to tell you all about it, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna tell you now. I was just a bit of tired," Narumi said a tired but cheerful voice.

"It's alright, Mr. Narumi. So, about the sleeping arrangements," Mikan replied.

"Well, here in Gakuen Alice you can only go home once every month. You will sleep in the school's dormitory while studying here. Remember that you're paired up, right?" Narumi asked.

"Yes?" Mikan answered but more in a question manner.

"Well, every partner is given an apartment. Each apartment depends on the students rank. If you're a three star student and you're partner is a special star then the higher rank will be your apartment. The apartment consists of 2 bedrooms, 2 restrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a study room and a balcony and a computer room for the special stars." Narumi informed.

"So, I'll have to live with Natsume?" Mikan said still in the process of understanding what Narumi just said.

"Yes, since you're his **PARTNER**," Narumi replied.

"But Mr. Narumi, I didn't bring anything. How about my things? How will I get them?" Mikan asked in a worried voice. Well, she's worried about her stuff and not about her disguise....

"We'll give you 3 hours to get your things. The car is already waiting outside of this building. Please don't bring much. You can shop here in school. There is the Central Town, where students buy their stuff they needed. Now go, the car is waiting," Narumi said as Mikan graze down the stairs and into the car to their mansion.

* * *

Mikan arrived at the mansion and was greeted by Maria. She told Maria about what Mr. Narumi said and requested her to get some of her newly bought strawberry shampoo, strawberry and vanilla lotion, strawberry soap and more, personal things. She went to her walk-in closet and picked at least 10 different pairs of shoes, 20 different styles of clothes, Prada bag, Chanel purse, one of her custom made gowns(just in case), and of course 2 more school uniform.

Just as she was about to leave, her bags already in the car, she felt like she left something very important. She immediately walked back to her room and searched her that important thing. This important thing was a black teddy bear with crimson eyes. She found the teddy bear on her bed; she took it and hurried down the stairs and in to the car. She bid goodbye to Maria and left.

They were half way to the school already so se tuck the teddy bear on one of her bags.

* * *

She arrived in the school and was greeted by Mr. Narumi now on his energetic mood. She went out of the car and took one of her bags, the one where the teddy bear was. Mr. Narumi told two of the guards to take the remaining bags and follow them.

"So, this is your apartment. I think Natsume is already inside. He doesn't want anyone to step in to the room. So, you'll be the only one who can go in. We'll just drop the bags inside, okay?" Narumi said as he knocked on the door which was opened by a crimson eyed guy.

"Hello, Natsume-kun. Mi-chan is going to be living with you since your partners," Narumi said as he went in the apartment and carefully put down the bags of Mikan, which was carried by the 2 guards, who are now sweating due to the weight of Mikan's bags (there are only 3 bags, Mikan is carrying the other one), on the living room and immediately bid them goodbye and hurriedly left, leaving both of them alone.

"So.... Where is my room?" Mikan asked hesitantly.

"This way," Natsume said as he led the way but stopped when Mikan didn't move and turned to face her.

"Could you please carry my bags? It's too heavy," Mikan said seeing Natsume's questioning look. Natsume just rolled his eyes but took the two heavy bags anyway like it was light as a feather and slung it over his back and again led the way.

"Thanks," Mikan said in a grateful voice as she followed Natsume to her room.

Natsume opened the door with his free hand and stepped into a big pink room which is connected into a big pink bathroom. He put the bags down and proceeded to go out of the room but stopped and said to Mikan, "This is your room. That door is the door to the bathroom. Across your room is my room. Just feel free to roam around the apartment."

"Okay," Mikan replied as she sat down the bed and took the teddy bear out of the bag she is carrying and laid it carefully on the bed. The teddy bear caught Natsume's eyes.

'_I think I've seen that teddy bear somewhere," _Natsume thought and asked, "Where did you buy that teddy bear?"

"This?" Mikan asked as she held the teddy bear up.

"Yes, that. Where did you buy it?" Natsume replied in a blank tone still standing beside the door and thought, _'I really think that teddy bear is mine and that teddy bear of mine is one of a kind.'_

"Well, someone gave it to me, someone special. But I can't remember who it was anymore. It was a very long time ago. Why?" Mikan asked as she put the bear back down the bed.

"Nothing, I'm going out," Natsume said as he hurriedly went out, leaving a confused Mikan behind.

"What was that all about?" Mikan asked herself aloud but shrugged her shoulders afterwards.

* * *

Natsume returned to the apartment at around 7 in the evening, which is already dark. He opened the door and was greeted by a worried Mikan.

"Thanks God, Natsume. I thought you weren't coming home. Are you alright? Did you already eat dinner?" Mikan asked concern.

"Yes and no. Have you eaten already? I can call for a pizza, if you want," Natsume said as he slumped down the couch.

"Pizza? What is that?" Mikan asked sitting on a black leather arm chair.

"It's a food, you idiot. Do you want it or not? I don't cook. So if you won't be ordering pizza, then you won't be eating anything." Natsume replied.

"Don't call me idiot," Mikan said as she pouted cutely. A thought came to Natsume's mind saying, _'what the?! I am so not falling for that idiotic girl.'_

"Well, I can cook and I don't really think pizza is healthy. Is it?" Mikan asked.

"No, it's not," Natsume answered.

"Well then. Just wait here and I'll call you when the food is ready," Mikan said as she went to the kitchen to prepare food.

'_She's really gonna cook, is she? Oh, well. My head hurts again,' _Natsume thought as he closed his eyes and unconsciously fell asleep.

* * *

"Hmmm...." Natsume murmured as Mikan shook him awake.

"Uhmm... Natsume... Wake up... Uhmm... The food is ready," Mikan said hesitantly still shaking the sleeping guy awake but she just received a sleepy groan.

"Natsume, wake up. The food is ready. Are you alright?" Mikan asked as she leaned closer and placed a hand on Natsume's forehead. She immediately withdraws her hands and said, "Oh my F, his burning with fever. I think it's better for him to lie on the bed. It's much more comfortable that way."

"Natsume, come on. Let's lay you on your bed, okay?" Mikan said as she tried to support the guy's weight but failed miserably causing her to lose her balance and fall on the couch, Natsume first. She opened her eyes and was met up by a pair of haze crimson eyes. She observed their position and blushed. She tried to stand up but she was pulled down back to their previous position by Natsume. She tried again to stand up but the same thing happened. On her third try, as she was about to stand up, she heard Natsume murmur, "Don't leave."

"Eh? Uhm... I'm not leaving okay...? Come on, you need to move to your room," Mikan said in a rather hesitant voice as she helped Natsume stand up and lead him to his room.

The moment he touched to bed, Natsume immediately covered himself with his bed's comforter and shivered a bit. Mikan placed her palm on Natsume's forehead again, feeling his temperature. She walked to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet and took the thermometer out. She walked back to Natsume's room and places the thermometer on the right place, pressed a button, took the thermometer again and read the temperature. The thermometer reads 39 degrees Celsius. Seeing this she looked at Natsume with a worried face.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger!!!!**

Jane: So how was that??? I think that was long... Or not... Oh, well...

Mikan: So what do you think?!?!

Natsume: Will you not squeal?!

Mikan: I did not squeal!!!

Natsume: Yes, you did...

Mikan: WAH-EVER!!! *doing the W sign on her hand*

Yuu: Well, please Review.... and Jane doesn't own Gakuen Alice....

P.S. I can't update next week since exams are fast approaching..... I'm really sorry... But I promise I will finish it... :)) It might have 10 - 15 chapters... OR LESS.... :))


	6. Chapter 5

Jane: Here is the next chapter.... Sorry about the very late update.... But here it is.... **I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE....**

* * *

Mikan is in the kitchen, in the apartment. She is cooking some soup for Natsume. When the soup is finished, she turned the stove off, took a bowl and scooped some hot soup. She then went to Natsume's room, placed the bowl of soup on his bedside table and sat down on a chair beside Natsume's bed.

Mikan took a peek at the guy sleeping on the bed before standing up and again, went back to the kitchen to get something. When she arrived at the kitchen, Mikan took another bowl, filled it with cold water, took a face towel and went back to Natsume's room.

* * *

Natsume woke up feeling so hot (I mean hot as in because of his body temperature caused by fever). He sat up on bed and slowly taking his shirt off. He did not notice that the door was open, so he just continued undressing while remembering what happened last night.

* * *

Mikan proceeded to Natsume's room. She didn't know that the guy on the bed already woke up and is undressing. Not knowing this she just entered the room without hesitating.

"Oh my God! I'm really sorry. I did not know that you are already awake! I'm really sorry," Mikan said in a fast but nervous voice as she immediately turned around, her back facing Natsume, the moment she saw Natsume taking his shirt off.

"Tch. Whatever," Natsume replied, not minding the girl seeing his body since his used to it. Girls drooling over him and wishing he was theirs. "Give me a shirt. This shirt is too sweaty. And get it fast," Natsume said in a stubborn but commanding voice.

"Uhmm. Hello! Do I look like your maid or something? Well, I'm so sorry cause I'm not," Mikan replied in a sarcastic voice as she turned to glare at Natsume but immediately turned back seeing his upper body still naked and murmured a 'sorry' and asked in an irritated voice, her back still facing Natsume, "Aren't you going to change?"

Natsume rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked to his closet. He picked out a plain white shirt and wore it. Then he sat on his bed, the one facing the window and stared into space.

"Are you already dressed?" Mikan asked uncertainly. But she did not hear any reply so she just turned around no matter what she will see. Seeing that Natsume is already dressed, she walked to the bedside table and placed the bowl of cold water beside the hot bowl of soup.

"Uhmm, Natsume would you like to eat? You did not eat last night. May I ask what happened and why you have a high fever?" Mikan asked as she placed the towel on the bedside table too.

"Yes, I would like to eat and I was just outside while it was raining. No big deal," Natsume said as he lied on the bed.

"Ok. Well, here is your soup. Hope you'll like it. After you eat please place the plate on the sink. I will wash it later and if you want more soup there are many more on the pot. But if you want something else to eat just knock on my door," Mikan replied as she stood up and leaved Natsume's room.

* * *

Mikan stood in the middle of her pink room in the apartment. She was tired since yesterday night because of Natsume having a very high fever. She looked at the clock inside her room and it read 5:30 p.m. _'Woah... It almost takes about one whole day for him to wake up from his sleep. Good thing its Saturday and no class. And I just entered this school.... YESTERDAY!!! Gosh...' _Mikan thought as she walked towards her closet. She took a pink silk three-inches-above-knee-high nightgown, polka dot underwear and a pink bra. She placed these things on top of her bed, took off the wig and went back to her closet. She took a pink towel and proceeded to her pink bathroom; in the sink, she took off her contact lens and took a bath with strawberry scents. Her whole room and bathroom is pink even the things that the school provided for her was all pink. Well, she likes pink so it's okay. It makes her feel at home, in their palace in England.

Mikan took a bath with strawberry scents. After taking a bath, she went back to her room only clad in a towel to change. She first put on her polka dot underwear, then her pink bra. She took her pink silk three-inches-above-knee-high nightgown and was about to put it on when....

* * *

Natsume finished his soup and placed the bowl on the sink in the kitchen. He was still hungry. He just ate all the soup but he is still hungry. He remembered Mikan telling him to go to her room if he is still hungry. So he walked towards Mikan's room. He forgot to think about the possibilities of what Mikan is doing, so he opened the door of her room without hesitating.

Natsume opened the door wide open and looked at the person in front of him. The girl in front of him was only in a pink bra and in polka dot underwear. Tch. POLKA DOT. But there's something different about this girl. Her hair is auburn rather than black and her eyes it's..... BROWN???

* * *

"Ahhhh!!!!" Mikan shrieked the moment she noticed Natsume on the door, pulling the blanket to cover her body as she fell down the ground. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM, HYUUGA!!!"

Natsume smirked at her and closed the door, saying, "Whatever. POLKA. DOTS."

Mikan is boiling with anger. She put on her nightgown, glanced at the clock that read 6:00, and stormed out of her room, to find Natsume but forgetting to put on her disguise.

"Don't you have manners?! You should have knocked before you opened the door!" Mikan shouted the moment she found Natsume lying on the sofa in the living room.

"I have manners, Polka. And you said to tell you if I am still hungry, Polka," Natsume replied observing the girl. The night gown she was wearing hugs all her right curves beautifully but it was a bit of see-through. She looks like a live Barbie that came out from a magazine.

5....

4....

3...

2....

1....

"DON'T CALL ME, POLKA, YOU PERVERTED JERK!!! AND YOU STILL HAVE TO KNOCK!!!" Mikan replied but more like shouting. She was fuming with anger and embarrassment. How could he call her POLKA?! How dare him!

"Whatever. And Polka, you look much better without that wig of yours on. You look less ugly," Natsume said as he switched the television on. Mikan looks beautiful though he won't admit it.

Mikan is almost on her limit, worst of it all, Natsume found out about her disguise and that means she's dead. But she isn't going to let her anger take over. So she just turned around and walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

After cooking, Mikan prepared the dining table and the food. She called Natsume, telling him that dinner is ready. Natsume walked to the kitchen and sat on one of the two chairs beside the dining table. He waited for Mikan, who is stirring a pitcher of iced tea, to sit down, manners needed right? When Mikan sat down, they started to eat.

"Hmmm.... At least you cook better than you look. I thought you're cooking is as ugly as you look," Natsume said as he continued to eat. This statement made Mikan mad but she knows that fighting with him won't help for him to shut his mouth about her disguise.

"Well, thanks," Mikan replied smiling at Natsume and rolled her eyes inwardly. After sometime she said, "Uhmm... Natsume...."

"Hm..." Natsume replied.

"About the wig and the color of my eyes and some other things," Mikan continued.

"What about it?" Natsume said as he sipped his iced tea, smiling inwardly.

"Uhm... Could you please keep it as a secret?" Mikan asked, smiling nervously at Natsume who smirked.

"Why? You don't want them to know that you lie? Huh?" Natsume said as he pretended that his mad.

"No! It's just.... You know.... Uhhmm..." Mikan replied a bit offended. No one has ever called her a liar. Well, he didn't say she's a liar but he's still getting to that.

"Then, what is it about? P-O-L-K-A D-O-T-S?" Natsume asked raising one eyebrow and smirked when he saw Mikan blush a bit.

"Uhm... It's a secret," Mikan replied, blushing a bit, remembering what happened a while ago, as she set down her knife and fork.

"A secret, huh, you sure about that?" Natsume asked as he too set down his knife and fork. "Well, bye, I still need to sleep," Natsume said as he stood up and walked towards his room.

"Uhm... Night. Sweet dreams," Mikan replied as she stood up, took the dishes and washed them. Then, she proceeded to her room to brush her teeth and go to sleep.

* * *

'_She looks like someone," _Natsume thought while he lay in bed. _'But who?!'_

'_Uh... Who cares?!' _Another thought of Natsume as he gave up thinking about the girl in the other room and went to sleep.

* * *

**5:oo a.m.**

Mikan woke up with a start and immediately looked at the clock, it read 5:oo. She hurriedly went to the bathroom and washed her face, then went to the kitchen to prepare food for breakfast. This is hard! Now she knows how hard it is to wake up just to prepare food for the princess or let's say prince. Why is she preparing for him anyway? Uhmm... Maybe because.......... I DON'T KNOW! WHO CARES?!

Mikan started cooking. She first cooked some hotcakes. Then, she cooked some bacon, ham, oatmeal and omelette. She took a carton of fresh milk from the refrigerator and poured the contents on a glass pitcher. Finally, she arranged the table and placed the foods on top of it. She looked at the clock in the kitchen, it read 6:30.

'_The gorgeous prince still isn't awake yet, huh?' _Mikan thought sarcastically when she noticed she's the only one up. Mikan walked towards his room and knocked on the door. When no one answered, she knocked again. No one answered again, so she turned the door knob and was shocked to find it open but went in anyway. She looked at the room and proceeded to the bed, seeing that Natsume is still sleeping. She looked at the guy sleeping and thought, _'He looks cute when he's asleep. Uh... I did not said that.'_

"Natsume, wake up. It's already 6:30 in the morning, for heaven's sake," Mikan said shaking the sleeping guy gently but the guy did not budge.

"Natsume!!!" Mikan said as she shook the guy vigorously.

"Natsu ---- ah!!!" Mikan shouted when Natsume pulled her towards him in the bed.

"Don't touch me, YOU PERVERT!!!" Mikan shouted pushing Natsume away but Natsume pulls her closer every time she pushes him away, so she just gave up.

"Hey, are you awake?" Mikan asked, blushing when she noticed their position. One of Natsume's hands is in the small of her back pushing her closer while the other is behind his sleeping head. His head is in the crook of her neck.

"Don't leave me. What if we won't meet again? Don't leave me..." Natsume muttered sleepily but his face shows sadness and anger, hugging the girl closer, head in the crook of her neck.

"What?" Mikan asked, not catching the words he said. She was to busy thinking about their position.

"Natsume, please wake up," Mikan muttered softly in Natsume's ear.

* * *

Natsume woke up with a start when he heard someone muttered something softly in his ears. He opened his eyes and saw brown strands. He inhaled some air and smelled strawberries. He looked up and was met by sparkling brown orbs. He immediately rolled off the bed and said, "What are you doing here, Polka? It's still early in the morning and you're already hugging me."

"I'm so not hugging you! You we're the one who pulled me to bed and started hugging me," Mikan stated, blushing a bit.

"Whatever. Why are you here? You want to sleep with me, isn't it? You should have said so," Natsume said smirking when he noticed Mikan blushing while standing up but was thinking about what came over him pulling the girl to bed.

"Tch. Why would I? Come on, the food is getting cold," Mikan replied as she went out of the room to the kitchen.

'_What came up now?! Why did I hug her?! She smells nice and her eyes are spark --- I did not say that! Uh!' _Natsume thought as he followed the girl to the kitchen.

* * *

Well, that's it. Next chapter would be fun. Mikan's going shopping in Central Town. And she's gonna meet someone. Poor Natsume can't remember who Mikan is. Well, please review!!! And if you want to know something about the story please don't hesitate to tell me by PMing....


	7. Chapter 6

I know... I'm really sorry for not updating... But I promised and I'll try not to break that promise... I'll finish it 'till the end... I'm sorry! Pardon! Ilo siento! Scusa!*bows her head*

They ate silently. Mikan washed the dishes while Natsume watched some T.V.

Mikan proceeded to her room and immediately took a bath. She then sat on her bed and stared at the floor blankly after taking a bath. She sighed and stood up. She looked out the window and sighed again. She wore her clothes and went to the living room, where Natsume is.

"Uhhhh... Ne, Natsume," Mikan muttered shyly, when she arrived in the living room.

"What?" Natsume asked, still looking at the T.V.

"Uhmmm... Can you accompany to the Central Town? I don't know how to go there. I want to browse around," Mikan answered with a tint of blush on her cheeks. (Hello! Why are you freaking blushing? Its not like he did something... *rolls my eyes*)

"Hn. I also have to buy something. I'll just take a bath," Natsume replied, standing up from the couch and proceeded to his room without looking at Mikan. Mikan smiled and proceeded to her room for her disguise. (Wow, people. Nobody even cared to turn the T.V. off. Do you know we need to save electricity?)

...

They walked around the town. Mikan, wearing a white mini skirt, pink halter top and white gladiator's shoes with her wig and contacts on, is looking at the stores with sparkling eyes. While Natsume is wearing black baggy pants, black chucks, black turtleneck top and a cross necklace and looked like he's super bored. They passed a Howalon shop when Mikan suddenly tugged on his shirt. Natsume turned his head towards Mikan and raised a perfect eyebrow at her.

"Can we go there?" Mikan asked with her puppy cute eyes, pointing at the shop. Natsume looked at the shop and rolled his eyes which Mikan took mistakenly as a yes. She dragged Natsume into the shop and immediately went to the counter.

"Five large boxes, please," Mikan ordered happily, taking out her wallet and took out a 1000 yen bill and gave it to the cashier.

"Miss, we don't accept yens. We only accept rabbits," the cashier said with an apologetic expression.

"Oh... Uhh... Okay," Mikan replied withdrawing her hand and placing the bill back in the wallet and asked, "What's a rabbit?"

The cashier fell to the ground – anime style—while Natsume rolled his eyes, taking out his wallet and taking out a platinum card with the schools logo on it and gave it to the cashier. The cashier took it and swiped the card then returned it to Natsume with the boxes of Howalon, saying, "Thank you and come again."

Mikan stared at Natsume the whole time, wide eyes. Natsume took the boxes (it's in a plastic... XD) and went out the shop, followed by Mikan.

"Ne, Natsume, are you alright?" Mikan asked worriedly, tugging at his shirt.

"What?" Natsume asked, rolling his eyes, as he walked down the street to where a tree is, isolated from the busy town.

"Are you mad?" Mikan answered, pouting, as she kept up with Natsume.

"No," Natsume replied, putting the boxes down beside the trunk of the tree and sat down, leaning on the trunk.

"Okay. Oh, thanks for saving me back there. What's a rabbit? I didn't know that they don't accept yen, here," Mikan said, sitting down herself.

"I don't think you know anything," Natsume mumbled to himself.

"Hey! I know things too you know. I can't run a country without knowing something," Mikan muttered defensively, spilling something she shouldn't spill.

"You run a country?" Natsume asked, curiously.

"Uh..." Mikan muttered, trying to cover her mistake up, laughing nervously, "Yeah, soon, in my dreams. Hehehe." Natsume stared at her eyes, looking for something but then let it go which helped Mikan a lot. She heaved a big sigh and let it out silently.

"Don't you think, this are too much for you to eat?" Natsume asked, pointing to the big boxes of Howalon he bought.

"Oh, I can't eat that," Mikan replied, shaking her head sadly.

"Then you did you FUCKING order THAT?" Natsume burst, kneeling as he looked at Mikan angrily.

"Be-be-because I want to eat it," Mikan said, scared by Natsume's sudden outburst.

"Then if you want to eat it why _can't _you eat it?" Natsume growled (his a dog! .) at her.

"Because it's not **mine**. You bought it, so it's yours, right?" Mikan questioned, thinking that maybe now a days, when you by something it's someone else's.

"Tch. Then it's your. I bought it for your sake's in the first place," Natsume muttered, calmed, sitting down again by the trunk.

"Thanks," Mikan mumbled, as she took one box out and opened it. She pushed the box to Natsume when the lid was opened and said, "Why don't you get the first piece since you bought it." Natsume looked at her blankly and snatched the whole box from her.

"Hey!" Mikan wailed as Natsume started eating. She tried to snatch the box back but Natsume just won't give it. "I thought it's already mine?" Mikan asked, pouting, still trying to snatch the box from him.

"Yeah, it's yours but you gave it to me," Natsume answered as he started eating.

"No fair! I just said you can get the first piece not the first box!" Mikan yelled furiously, pointing an accusing finger towards Natsume.

"Whatever, Polka," Natsume replied, eating almost half the box.

"Don't call me that, you pervert," Mikan said through gritted teeth and hugged the four boxes of Howalon left, protectively.

Natsume ate the whole box and threw the empty box to the trash bin nearby. He took out his manga and started reading, ignoring Mikan. Mikan then opened a new box and ate and ate 'till she opened another box.

Time passed in silence. Mikan eating her precious Howalon while Natsume reading his manga. Until...

RING!

RING!

RING!

..

Natsume took his phone from his pocket and looked at the caller ID. Then, he answered the call,

"Hello?"

"Yeah. I'm under the usual tree in Central Town."

"Hn." And the call ended.

"Who was that?" Mikan asked, taking yet another piece into her mouth.

"None of your business," Natsume answered in the same monotonous voice. Mikan replied at him with a pout.

..

Minutes passed between them in silence. Mikan almost finished the last box of Howalon, when a guy with grey hair arrived and said to Natsume, "Hey Natsume-nii. What's up?"

I know it's not the best but I tired my best... So please tell me what you think... By pressing the magical link that can change everything...

**V**


	8. Chapter 7

Here comes the next chapter. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

It was three o'clock in the afternoon and Youichi was walking down the sidewalk of Central Town, bored. He looked from one store to another, ignoring the stares and giggles emitting from his fan girls. He continued walking until he got really really bored, he fished his phone from his pocket and dialled some numbers. He pressed the "call" button and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Natsume-nii. Where are you are you in Central Town?"

"Can I join you?"

Youichi ended the call and placed it back in his pocket. He walked to a familiar tree at a street isolated from the crowd. He saw a two people under the tree where he was supposed to see Natsume. He identified the first person as Natsume but the other one. His eyebrows furrowed, he knew that Natsume never liked girls, what's different with this one? He walked towards them.

"Hey Natsume-nii. What's up?"

Natsume shrugged his shoulders in reply and continued reading. Mikan looked at Youichi and her eyes widen a bit.

"Hey, what's your name?" Youichi asked the girl as he scrutinized her. He noticed her eyes widen a bit more.

"I-I-I'm Mitchelle," Mikan answered, stuttering a bit. What if he recognized her? Would he tell everyone? But he's not like that. No! He's gonna kill me for not telling him I'm coming here! NOOOO! Panic was found in Mikan's eyes even if her face was contorted into calmness.

Youichi smiled at her. He knows that voice. Wherever he was, whatever she does, he will know that voice anywhere in the world. The sweet caring voice of his older sister, he can never forget. But what is she doing here? And what's with the disguise? Trying to get away from him? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. She's in big trouble. She didn't even tell me, she was coming here?

"Hey, Natsume-nii is she your girlfriend?" Youichi asked as he sat down between them.

"Tch. No," Natsume replied, flipping yet to another page.

"Then, is she going to be you're soon to be girlfriend?"

"No and stop babbling, got it? She's just my roommate," Natsume answered without looking up from his manga.

"Oh, so that means she's free?"Youichi asked with a wicked glint in his eyes, unseen by them.

"Guess so. Why don't you ask her? She's just right beside you."

Youichi smirked and turned to her sister and asked, "Are you free?"

"Uh... What?" Mikan asked. Her brain is malfunctioning due to fear that Youichi might notice her disguise. (It's always malfunctioning... XD)

Youichi rolled his eyes at how stupid his sister can get. "Are you free later?"

"No. I'm sorry," Mikan answered immediately, her hands were sweating big time.

"How about now, are you free?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Well, I need to go. I still need to make dinner. Bye." Mikan stood up and picked up the empty boxes of Howalon and walked towards the trash bin.

"Chill, Polka. It's still three in the afternoon. You can make dinner later. I'm going home." Natsume said monotonously as he stood up and walked the other way toward their room.

Mikan looked at him wide eyes. "I'm coming with you." She threw the boxes in the bin and walked after Natsume.

"No, you're not coming with me, not in any other way, got that. Youichi just drop her off our room, okay?" Natsume said without turning around.

"Sure Onii-chan," Youichi replied and walked towards Mikan and snaked his arm around Mikan's waist. When Natsume was out of sight, he took his arm away from his shaking sister.

"Chill, sis. I'm not gonna kill you," Youichi chuckled and started walking towards a coffee shop. Mikan looked at him incredulously.

"Are you going to stand there forever?" Youichi smirked while Mikan rolled her eyes. Guess she can't hide from her brother's scrutinizing eyes. Mikan sighed in defeat.

Youichi and Mikan entered the coffee shop and sat at a table near the windows. A girl came towards them and gave them the menu. Youichi ordered a chocolate cake while Mikan asked for a slice of strawberry shortcake.

"You're paying that," Mikan said hastily. Youichi just rolled his eyes and said, "Hn."

"Hey, You-chan. Uhmmm... Can I sit beside you?" Mikan asked, looking at Youichi with her puppy eyes.

Youichi looked at her with furrowed brows. "You can't. You'll infect me with your baka germs and girls will kill you."

"Don't be so mean like Hotaru! And why would girls will kill me?" Mikan asked innocently. "Why? Did I do something wrong? And don't be so mean on me. I haven't seen you for a long time."

"Look around you."

Mikan looked around the shop and noticed that all of the girl population inside the shop was looking at her angrily. That's the moment she noticed how hot it was inside the shop that even the air conditioner is not even helping. Mikan turned to Youichi, HORRIFIED.

"See? Girls will kill you because you're too close to me. Why? Because they think they own me and whatever I do they just won't stop following me. I'm not being mean to you. Tell me, when was the last time you've seen me?" Youichi replied, back to his bored expression.

"Uhhhh... December? I think it was on Christmas day, right?" Mikan said, thinking very hard.

"Yeah and that was just nine months."

The waitress placed their orders on their table and turned to Youichi. "Do you want to order something else?" The waitress asked in a flirty way, completely ignoring Mikan.

Mikan not noticing what the waitress was doing but heard what she asked, she replied, "Yes, I would like a Chocolate shake, please."

The waitress ignored Mikan's order and continued looking at Youichi.

Youichi got irritated by the waitress. He looked at her with a glare and said, "I want two Chocolate shake and fast." The waitress scrambled away, dreamily.

"But nine months is super duper long," Mikan whined as she pouted her lips. "And you can't blame me for missing my younger brother now, could you?"

Youichi shrugged his shoulders and stared eating his chocolate cake. Mikan pouted but started to dig into her shortcake too. They eat in silence. In the palace the royal family was taught to not talk while eating if possible. Their shakes arrived and they drank it too. Youichi asked for the bill and pay for it.

..

Natsume walked down the street towards the bus stop. When his beeped. He took it out and looked at the screen. It said: **1 MESSAGE**.

Natsume pressed the read button. The message was from Koko. It reads:

_Yo, dude. Wanna meet up? Me and company is at the bar._

_You know what bar. Youichi said his coming after he dropped someone off somewhere._

_Okay with you? Text me ASAP._

Natsume pressed the reply button and typed:

_Sure. I'll be there._

Natsume then closed his phone and put it in his pocket. He turned around and walked to the end of the street, where the bar should be.

..

Youichi was walking with Mikan to who knows where when his phone beeped.

"Who's that?" Mikan asked curiously, trying to take a peek at the screen when Youichi took his phone out.

"Friends."

"Ohhhhhh. Can I meet them?" Mikan replied, hoping up and down. People around them looked at Mikan like she's crazy.

"No, meet up with your own friends. I need to go. Where do you want me to drop you off?" Youichi said, typing on his phone.

"Mou," Mikan pouted and took out her phone and texted Hotaru to meet her in Starbucks, fast. "Just drop me off at Starbucks. You're so mean."

Youichi walked Mikan to Starbucks.

"Got to go. See you later. I'll just visit you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Youichi walked off to the bar, leaving Mikan near the door. Mikan looked at Youichi's retreating back. She sighed and entered the cafe. She scanned around and found Hotaru with two girls at the end of the shop. She walked towards them and took a seat.

"Hey," Mikan greeted.

Hotaru nod in reply.

"We missed you," Anna and Nonoko replied in unison.

"Let's go to a Chinese restaurant. There I can take off my disguise. This wig is super itchy." Mikan scratched her head.

Anna and Nonoko laughed at her while Hotaru just rolled her eyes. They left the cafe and went to the nearest Chinese restaurant and ordered for a room for four.

..

Youichi went into the bar and found his friends at the far end of the bar. He walked towards them and sat down.

"Yo, dude. What's up lately?" Koko asked and hit one of his knuckles with Youichi's.

"Nothing much. You?" Yoichi answered and ordered a martini.

"Well, there's this girl I've seen on a magazine. She's so HOT! I've even brought the magazine with me!" Koko took out a magazine from his duffel bag.

Ruka and Yuu tried to stifle their laughter while Natsume scoffed and asked, "You bring girly magazines with you?"

"Hey! It's not GIRLY!" Koko replied defensively, hugging the magazine protectively.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to the restroom." Natsume stood up and walked towards the restroom.

..

"I found this article about the princess of England," Koko said excitedly. "Do you have a sister, Youichi?"

Youichi almost spit out the water he was drinking. He looked at Koko with wide eyes. "Yeah, why?"

Ruka and Yuu's expressions changed from laughing and to curious. They listened carefully at the conversation.

"It said here that your parents decided to let your sister study here. Did they change their mind? Because there was only one person that was added to our batch was Mitchelle, right guys?" Koko looked at Yuu and Ruka for an answer.

"Yeah, I think so." Yuu replied, thinking hard.

"So, did they change their mind 'cause it's such a waste," Koko asked turning to Youichi. "She's so hot. It said here that she's great swimmer, horseback rider, badminton player, violinist, gymnast, singer, and dancer."

"I guess they did change their minds," Youichi replied as he sighed in relief. He thought that Koko found out about his sister's secret. Even though his sister did not tell him why she's in disguise he knew that he should just support his sister in whatever she do. "You better take note of the way you talk about my sister, dude. I know we're buddies but she's still my sister and I'm protective of her, got that?"

"Sure, dude. I was just kidding. Don't take it so serious. You know me, I like making jokes, right?" Koko said frightened.

"Hmm."

Koko returned the magazine in his bag when he saw Natsume coming. They ordered their drinks and talked about school stuff.


	9. Chapter 8

I know that I update so slow. I'm so sorry about that. I'm just so lazy to finish the chapter and I'm draining on plots and all. But here it is the new chapter! Congratulations me! Hope you'll like it. I know it's not the best but I still tried to make one.

Today is the last day needed to complete her two weeks in the academy. No one suspects a thing; her arrival to school was long forgotten, Youichi ignoring her every time they pass each other on the corridors and Natsume too busy with royal duties to even care.

Mikan started to let her guard down, knowing nothing would mess her plan up, for the moment that is. Today is a Sunday and every Sunday she had to call her parents and Maria, her personal maid, to inform them what's up with school without the mention of her disguise except to Mary.

Mikan sighed as she looked out the window. The sky outside was turning dark, signalling a coming storm. She shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natsume went to his room immediately, the moment they finished eating. His lips formed into a small smile when he got in his room. Though he wouldn't admit it, Mikan cooks deliciously. He just keeps on telling her that it tastes horrible but he still needs to eat it to survive without spending his precious money on take-out foods.

Natsume looked at his desk and sighed. For the last few days, his parents are giving him so many documents to be signed from teenage to elder problems. He shook his head and walked to it, deciding that he will finish it all before the week's end.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thunder boomed as Mikan laid in her bed restlessly. It was already midnight and she still can't sleep. She's afraid of thunder and this was her first time away from home without her parents or Mary to comfort her.

Another boomed from the sky. She couldn't take it anymore. She needs to have someone by her side at least until the storm ends. She stood up from her bed and took a pillow and her blanket. She exited her room and walked towards Natsume's door room briskly. She knocked three times softly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natsume woke up from the soft knocks on the door. He groaned, standing up to open the door.

"What?" He asked huskily as he opened the door, finding a trembling girl outside.

"Can I sleep with you?" Mikan asked, stuttering a bit, as she fiddled with the hem of her night gown.

"You really like me that much that you're spending the night in my room, huh?"

Mikan shook when another thunder boomed. "Please?"

Natsume rolled his eyes as he opened the door wider. "Hn."

"Thanks." Mikan entered his room and shook again as another thunder came.

Natsume closed the door and went back to bed, leaving Mikan in the centre of the room, standing very still.

"Ugh. You are gonna sleep or what?" Natsume asked with another roll of his eyes, tucking in.

"Uh. Where do I get to sleep?" Mikan asked hesitating.

"In the bed, of course. Where else, on the floor? That would be fine for me." Natsume replied.

"With you?"

"Duh. Will you just stop talking and tuck in? It's twelve in the morning."

"B-b-but you're a boy?"

"Just realized it? Congratulations!" Natsume replied sarcastically, waiting for her to settle down so he can go to sleep.

"Uh... Night, then.." Mikan slipped into the covers and tucked in. "Thanks." She whispered as she started to doze off, feeling safe beside Natsume.

Natsume rolled over carefully and looked at the girl beside him. She isn't wearing her disgusting disguise. Those disguises weren't really disgusting but it covers her beautiful sparkling hazel eyes and dark brown hair. He rolled on his back and started to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natsume awoke to the smell of tangerines. He sniffed and slowly opened his eyes. His open eyes found brunette hair. He moved slightly, stopped by the body sprawled above him, and tried to remember what happed last night. _'Who is this? Did I go to the bar and - ... No, nothing happened last night... Then, who is this?'_

Natsume tried to move his hands and noticed that his arms are wrapped around the girl's waist, hugging her close. The girl sniffed and moved closer to him, burying her head in his chest. He heard the girl sigh. The girl started to move and open her eyes. She furrowed her brows and slowly looked up, meeting Natsume's crimson eyes. She blushed and noticed how close they are, she blushed some more and started to push away.

Natsume smirked and remembered what happened yesterday, he tightened his hold around her waist and whispered huskily, "Hmmm... This is such a good position, isn't it Polka?"

Mikan groaned, as she felt a shiver down her spine, and tried to push him away a bit harder. She felt him wrap his legs around her legs, holding her in place.

"You know, you should really stop wearing those disguises. What were those for anyway?" Natsume muttered, closing his eyes.

Mikan looked at him, mesmerized by his peaceful face, and forgot to answer his question. "Hm."

"I know that I'm handsome. You don't need to lust over me." Natsume opened his eyes and smirked at Mikan, who blushed.

"Yeah, right." Mikan replied with one last push, as Natsume let her go. Mikan slipped off the bed and picked up her pillow and blanket and went out the room.

"Bastard..." Mikan muttered as she closed the door. Natsume's smirked grew larger when he heard what she just said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mikan walked to Homeroom silently. She entered the empty classroom and sat down her assigned seat. Natsume was still in the shower when she left, leaving newly cooked breakfast on the dining table. It was still six-thirty in the morning and her classmates usually arrive at around seven, too tired to do anything, she fell asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natsume finished taking a bath. He took a towel and wrapped it around his waist down. He took another towel and used it to dry his hair. He exited his bathroom and proceeded to wearing his school uniform without the school tie.

Natsume sat down and opened the internet. The _Yahoo! _Homepage appeared on the monitor. He opened his email account and found a message from his mom. He sighed, thinking that this is another problem for him to solve, and opened the mail, which was almost about two weeks old.

**In the mail:**

_Hi, honey. Did you know about the princess of England coming in your school? Well, if you don't she is. Her parents are one of my great friends, to tell you the truth; her mom and I are best friends. We met at college. I'm sending you this mail because I want you to get to know her, though I think you don't need to do that anymore. Oh, here's a picture of her, just so you can identify her._

_P.S. The moment you open the picture, please don't lust over her... Hahahah, just kidding, son. _

Natsume rolled his eyes and thought, 'Well_, she'll be just like other girls, crazy over me.' _He downloaded the picture and opened it, out came Mikan's photo. She had a beautiful smile on that matched her beautiful gown.

Natsume's eyes grew a little wide as he stared at the picture. _'No way in hell, Polka's a princess! She's too friendly and worse! She doesn't even recognize me as HOT! No princess can have blind eyes as hers! If she's really a princess, then she must be an idiot not too say I'm HOT!'_

Natsume's head was on turmoil as tried to take the information in. He tried to place the pieces of the puzzle together. But it seems like its not working. There are just too many lacking information. Why does she need to put on disguise? Why did she not tell her classmates who she really is? But most of all, why did she come here in the first place?

Natsume's phone rang, signalling that its twenty minutes before the first bell rings. He shook his head and shut down his laptop. He hurriedly ate his breakfast left by Mikan on the dining table and rushed to school.

Sorry... I kind of re-updated it. With Maria as Mary and England as France. Sorry about the mix up.


	10. Chapter 9

HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT!

YEY ME!

Mikan noticed the moment Natsume entered the classroom that something is wrong. Until the last subject for the day, Natsume just sat beside her and ignored her. She wants to know what's wrong but there's this look in his crimson eyes that always makes her stop. That look in his eyes are just too familiar but she can't point out why and seeing it's pointless to even worry she just let that slip away into the back of her head.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was way past eight of the night and Natsume is still missing from their 'apartment'. This has never happened before. Well, as far as two weeks, it never happened. She has already cooked dinner and it's getting cold.

'_Maybe he's not eating here... But still... It's almost nine. Where could he be?'_

Mikan's eyes started to close and she doze off with a frown on her beautiful face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natsume looked up from the documents sent by his parents. It was almost nine and he's still not finished with the given documents. He has been inside the private section of the library, which was open twenty-four hours, since the end of their last subject. His mind was too occupied by the documents, given to him the moment he stopped at the lobby where the messenger robot was waiting, he didn't even noticed Mikan's worried look.

Time passed...

He sighed; at last, his work was finished. He rubbed his neck and looked at the clock in the far wall. It read: 11:53.

Natsume packed his things and placed the documents inside a brown envelope. He walked out of the library and looked up the sky. He started walking towards his and Mikan's shared 'apartment'. He noticed that the lights in the living room were still on, so was the kitchen's. It can't be that Mikan is still awake, right? He shrugged and took out his keys. He opened the door and immediately noticed Mikan sitting on an armchair fast asleep, her position was sure gonna break her neck. He lips formed into a small smile. Guess she tried to wait for him and didn't notice that she fell asleep. He lowered his things on the sofa and walked closer to Mikan. He noticed the light frown of her sleeping face and his smile grew wider. Maybe, just maybe, she was worried where he was. He forgot to ask for her number, that's why he can't text her or call her.

Natsume lifted Mikan off the armchair, bridal style, and slowly walked towards her room. Mikan's asleep state smelled Natsume's musky scent and immediately wound her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. Natsume, being Natsume, turned his boyish smile into a smirk as he opened the room's door. He slowly lowered Mikan down into her queen-sized bed and tried to untangle Mikan's arms around his neck but it seems like she don't want to let go.

He sighed and leaned towards Mikan's left ear and whispered gently, "Don't worry, I'll come back. I'll just get my things." Mikan responded, letting go of his neck with a sigh.

Natsume walked back to the living room and picked up his things. He turned off the lights and walked to the kitchen. There he noticed the untouched food on the dining table. She waited for him and didn't even eat so that he'll have someone to eat with when he arrives, how thoughtful. He smiled and covered the foods. He turned the lights in the kitchen and proceeded to drop his things in his room. He changed his school uniform into a loose shirt and shorts. He took his laptop and went to Mikan's room.

Natsume heard Mikan call his name the moment he entered her room. He looked at her and noticed that she was still asleep. Mikan muttered his name again as she roll to her side, back facing Natsume. Natsume walked towards her and tried to experiment. He leaned towards her exposed ear and muttered, "Hey, I'm back."

Mikan, upon hearing his voice, turned around so fast Natsume was caught off guard and wound her arms around his neck for the second time. Her sleeping state pulled Natsume down to the bed.

Natsume flopped down the bed and immediately Mikan curled towards him. Natsume was surprised by her unconscious actions but was more surprised by what he did, instead of getting up from the bed; he pulled Mikan towards him and secured his arms around her waist. Before he dozed off, he heard Mikan sigh contently.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mikan turned and bumped her nose on something warm and hard. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to remember how she arrived sleeping on her bed and who owns the body beside her. She sniffed and recognized Natsume's musky scent. She bolts right up but was pulled down by Natsume's tangled arms around her tiny waist.

"Hmm..." Natsume groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Crimson orbs met chocolate orbs. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep while tightening his hold on Mikan's waist.

"Hey, Natsume..." Mikan said gently as she shook Natsume. "Stop pretending to sleep. What time did you arrive? Did you eat dinner last night?"

Natsume continued sleeping. "Hey, if you didn't eat last night you could get sick, you know?"

"Look who's taking," Natsume replied, opening an eye. "You didn't eat dinner and fell asleep on the armchair. Oh, and one more thing, you keep your identity a secret."

"Hey, first I didn't eat dinner because I was waiting for you to arrive." Mikan said, holding a finger up.

"Second, I waited for you because you weren't talking to me at school. So, I thought you were angry at me for who knows why!" Mikan continued, holding another finger up.

"Third, I am not keeping anything a secret." Mikan finished her speech with three fingers up.

Natsume is now fully awake, staring at Mikan with a raised eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Sure about what?"

"Sure about the third statement you just said?"

"Of course I am like why would I keep something like that as a secret?"

"Don't know. What's so wrong about being a princess?" Natsume sat up and took a picture from the headboard and showed it to her.

The picture shows a woman and a man smiling happily, between them a girl about eight years old and two boys, one about three years older than the girl and the other a year younger, all wearing royalty clothes.


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry about the late update. I have to do my assignments first, so sorry.

.X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x.

Mikan stared at the picture dumbstruck and said, "But that's not me. I'm not royalty but I want to be. You know, I think every girl would wish she was a princess."

Natsume observed her. After doing so he stood up and said, "I have to go somewhere. Don't wait for me." He went to he's room, leaving the picture behind, and muttered, "You can't always run, Mikan."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mikan picked up the photo and stared at it. She sat down and started to think.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natsume drove to the castle. He was due for a meeting with an important person. He don't know who the person is because he's parents won't tell him on the phone. They said he have to meet her instead. So now, he was driving down to the castle to meet this important person.

When he arrived in the castle, he noticed that the place was almost deserted. He began to wonder this castle never looked so deserted. He walked up the stairs into the entrance hall. The entrance hall seemed to be deserted too. He walked to the sofa to drop his bag when a figure appeared on top of the stairs.

"Hello onii-chan isn't it nice to see you again?" the figure said in her sweet voice. Natsume looked up and smiled.

"Hey, come here. I missed you," Natsume said as he embraced the person in a big hug.

"S-s-stop i-it," the person tried to say while trying to break from the hug. Natsume chuckled and let go of his hug.

"You should be happy you know. Everyone wants to be hugged by me," Natsume said, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, that would be it but I'm not like everyone. I don't want to be hugged by you and your germs. Someday, you will find someone who won't like to be hugged by you." The person replied, sitting opposite Natsume.

"Yeah right, Aoi. You like to be hugged by me." Natsume smirked and received a pillow thrown to his face.

"Shut up." Aoi rolled her eyes and flipped her phone open. "Mom and Dad wants to see you. They're in the library. I have to meet someone."

"Let me guess. Youichi?" Natsume raised an eyebrow and saw Aoi blush a bit. "You're so predictable."

He stood up and took his things before proceeding to the library. Aoi tried to throw a pillow at his head but missed. She picked up the pillow from the floor and went out to meet with Youichi.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mikan came out of the bathroom wrapped in her pink towel and was drying her hair when her phone rang.

RING! RING! RING!

Mikan flipped her phone open.

.

_*Call*_

Hello?

_Good morning honey._

MOM!

_You seem surprised. Is everything alright?_

Yes, mom. Everything is alright. Why did you call?

_Oh, I want to inform you that we are going to be there in two days. Bye, honey. Need to arrange some more matters. Love you. Oh, and don't tell Youichi. We want to surprise him!_

Love you too, mom.

_*Call Ends*_

_.  
_

Mikan flopped down the bed and stared at the ceiling. No, this can't be happening. All her plans are backfiring on her. Her parents were supposed to her two weeks after she arrived, right? She looked at the calendar on her desk and gasp. It was way past two weeks and she did not even notice it. What happened in the past two weeks? Why had she not notice the days passing by. Then it struck her. One word. One person to be exact.

**NATSUME**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natsume exited the library. His parents and he were just finished talking about important matters. It was going well until - there's always a break - they've asked him about the wedding. They were so happy it hurts to see their faces fall in to worried looks, the moment he tells them what the problem about the 'wedding' was. So, he just said that things weren't final yet and he still needs to clear more things.

He entered his room, scratching his hair, making it dishevelled. He sat down on his sofa and looked at a picture of two kids, a girl and a boy, in a tight embrace with a black teddy bear between them. He sighed and traced a finger on the girl's form. He stood up and walked towards the bed and flopped down. Staring at the ceiling, he started to fall asleep.

Little did he know that the wedding had already been planned.

.X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x .

Thank you for reading. Please review. :)

I kinda made a twist. So please wait for the next chapter. :))


	12. Author's Note

I'm sorry. I can't seem to find any inspiration to be able to continue this story but I have a new story. Please support it and I promise I will do my best and update diligently. Thank you.


	13. Another Author's Note

Okayyyy...

I can totally continue it but without the alices and all... So, would that be alright?


End file.
